


Uncertain Past, Startling Discovery

by SerenitySilverwind



Category: Numb3rs, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mutant Powers, Supernatural/Fantasy, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySilverwind/pseuds/SerenitySilverwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when you think you are understanding everything & learn that there is more to figure out. What do you do & once you find out what is really going on how to help out & keep your friends & family safe & alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertain Past, Startling Discovery

Prologue:

(11000 Wilshire Boulevard – Suite 1700 - Los Angeles, CA 90024)

At the field office of the Los Angeles FBI building was; which was pretty calm and there was regular traffic coming and going. It was the middle of the summer and surprisingly they didn't have a lot of cases like they usually did and that concerned them at the same time. Yet in the next couple of months they were going to be wishing that this calmest day atmosphere was back. Agent Donald 'Don' Eppes team weren't doing any major cases like they usually did and they were grateful for the break and had just hoped that they wouldn't get any hard ones for a while. Well they were looking over statements and what evidence they had this point on a few unsolved cases; down stairs in the main lobby other agents from different teams were coming and going some with suspects and some just talking with each other. They were unaware that this day was going to change everything whether or not they were on his team and half of what they would see would make no sense and scare them more than any criminal could.

 

His team was up on the seventh floor in a glass enclosed room that had a glass conference table in the centre. He was standing beside a flat screen television which was hooked up to a laptop and it was showing the different photos hey had taken that day and a few test results that they had gotten back. Three of his other co-works, team mates and friends were sitting around the table looking that way and letting him know whatever it was that they had learned. Well they were talking about the case they had no clue that a lot of things were going to change for the people in that room and anyone that was close friends with them, especially one of his agents who were finally get back in with the teams good graces.

Everyone no matter who they were; were going to find out that anything they thought was a fairy tell or make believe was actually very real. They were going to learn it from a twenty three year old girl who just showed up that morning.

Don was just about to make a new point on what they had when the main phone in the room rang. Special Agent Colby Granger quickly picked up the phone being right beside it, thinking one of the labs had something new for them. As the person on the phone talked to him he slowly started to go pale, as the conversation continued on.

When it turned out that the person on the other side of the line wasn't from their lab the team turned their attention to him as he spoke quickly and with a tone of voice they had never heard from him, "If anyone what so ever goes near or touches her, move them to a separate corner from everyone else… no one is to go near her, under no circumstances. I'll be down there in five minutes… but no one is to go near her."

With that he quickly ran out of the room, with everyone right behind him. They had never heard him speak like that on the phone, which means that this was something very serious. So with that in mind they all tried to grab his attention, but with no luck. It wasn't until they were all inside the elevator that he replied startling them.

"The girl down stairs in the lobby is my niece," he answered them, well the elevators doors closed.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope that everyone liked the starting. If I'm able to get at least three reviews on how it was you'll get the next chapter, which is even better.
> 
> Serenity


End file.
